Una Declaración Inesperada
by AgathaxB
Summary: a Natsu se le ocurre pedirle a Lucy que salga con el pero gracias a que se coloco "nervioso" termina pidiendole consejos... One-Shot


Una Declaración Inesperada

**En el gremio Fairy Tail**

Natsu : Nee Lucy

Lucy: ¿Qué pasa Natsu?

Natsu: Etto…- ¿Qué haces Natsu? Sólo dile que si quiere salir contigo-

Lucy: Dime Natsu ¿Qué necesitas?

Natsu: ¿Me podrías dar consejos para decirle a Lissana que salga conmigo? – IDIOTA ¡porque le dijiste eso! –

Lucy: Ohh- Lo sabía, aunque me guste Natsu a él le gusta Lissana- Si claro, porque no (Con un tono de decepción)

Natsu: Oh gracias Lucy por eso te quiero- Lo supuse yo a Lucy no le gusto, solo soy un amigo mas-

Lucy: Entonces Natsu ¿Cuándo te ayudo?

Natsu: Etto-¡Dile que te equivocaste!- ven conmigo

Lucy: ¿A dónde me llevas?

Natsu: Solo sígueme

Lucy: ok

**Lugar Desconocido :3 **

Lucy: Nee Natsu ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Natsu: emmm como empiezo, mira yo no quería invitar a Lissana a salir- ¡Vamos dile!

Lucy: ¿Entonces a quién?

Natsu: etto…-¡SOLO DILE IDIOTA!- a ti…Lucy ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Lucy: ¿Ehh?- Un momento, ¿ME ACABA DE PEDIR QUE SALGA CON ÉL?

Natsu: Si no quieres entenderé…

Lucy: Yo si quiero salir contigo natsu

Natsu: ¿Enserio?

Lucy: Obvio que si tontito

Natsu T-Te a-amo –arrg no pensé que seria tan complicado declararle mi amor a alguien, estoy totalmente sonrojado-

Lucy: Y-yo igual N-Natsu…-Kyaaaaa no pensé que natsu seria tan romántico para sus cosas, aunque se ve tan lindo sonrojado-

Natsu: Lucy

Lucy: ¿Qué pasa Natsu?

Natsu: Y-yo –Mis piernas caminan solas, no me puedo detener, pero deseo saber a que saben sus labios-

Lucy: Natsu, ¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?-Cada vez esta mas cerca de mi…-

Natsu: Tú me perteneces

Lucy: Natsu estas muy cer…(pero no pudo continuar de hablar ya que Natsu le deposito un inexperto pero tierno beso en los labios)

Natsu: V-vamos al gremio a contarles a todos, en especial a Gray, Jaja ese idiota aun no tiene novia

Lucy: Nunca cambiaras- pero eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti-

**En el gremio**

Natsu: Lucy tú ve a decirle a Mirajane, Erza, Levy y yo a Gray y a los demás

Lucy: Esta bien

**Con Mira, Lucy, Erza y Levy**

Mira: ¡QUEEE! ¿Tú y Natsu por fin están saliendo?

Lucy: Sí, si, pero Mira no grites tanto

Mira: Perdón Lucy pero estoy tan feliz por ti

Erza: Asique ese idiota por fin se te declaro, ya era hora

Lucy: Jeje

Levy: Lu-chan tienes tanta suerte

Lucy: ¿Por qué lo dices Levy-chan?

Levy: porque me encantaría que me pasara lo mismo, pero Gajeel no es como Natsu

Lucy: Y entonces ¿Por qué no te le declaras y das el primer paso? Estoy segura que te corresponderá

Levy: ¿Tú crees?

Lucy: Obvio que si Levy-chan y si no lo hace es porque es un idiota de primera y no te merece a ti

Levy: Gracias Lu-chan

Erza: Nee Lucy y ¿Cómo paso?

Mira: si si cuéntanos Lucy

Levy: queremos saber Lu-chan

Lucy: Etto por donde empiezo… (Narrando lo sucesos)

**Con Natsu, Gray y otros.**

Gray: ¡QUEEE! ¿Lucy y Flamitas? De seguro ella esta ciega

Natsu: ¿Qué dijiste idiota?, ¿Quieres pelear?

Gray: Adelante Flamitas (y así empezaron una nueva pelea)

Elfman: Eso si es un hombre

Romeo: Hasta que Natsu-nii se le declaró a Lucy-nee

Happy: Te guuuuuusta

Charle: Es obvio que le gusta gato, por algo se le declaró

Wendy: Les deseo lo mejor a ambos

Lissana: Nee Natsu te deseo lo mejor a ti y a Lucy – Esa Lucy tiene una enorme suerte de tener a Natsu totalmente enamorado de ella, bueno ella me gano pero mis sentimientos no cambiaran por él-

Lucy: Nee Natsu, Happy, ¿Vamos a una misión?

Natsu y Happy: ¡AYE SIR!

**~~~Fin~~~**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi Fic :33 es el primero que hago en mi vida - si tengo faltas ortográficas me avisan :c con lo que he tenido más problemas son las TILDES o ACENTOS : no se como se dice, eso en realidad es lo que más me cuesta u.u **

**REVIEWS? :33 si les gusto veré si empiezo a hacer mas NALU (sep no me gusta el NALI, sin ofender u.u, nose mucho sobre el GrayLu ni el Gruvia, GaLe, etc pero igual podría intentar hacerlos :3) en realidad me encanta el NALU y un poco el GRAYLU pero deseo que natsu se quede con Lucy *-* bueno nos vemos y ojala les haya gustado mucho eso si como a fines de mes capaz "CAPAZ" no tenga internet por los problemas económicos que tenemos en mi casa . pero tratare de ir a CYBERS y a CASAS de mis amigas a robar internet XDDD Gracias por leer deja tus REVIEWS (: NOS LEEMOS (:**


End file.
